


Dragon Smoochers (WIP)

by Regularbrit (regularbrit)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, I will tag with each new chapter, Im writing on the fly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularbrit/pseuds/Regularbrit
Summary: After Ruffnut and Eret become a couple, who does Tuffnut turn to when he needs a little company?Please see authors notes if you want more info on what I may or may not have planned. All of this is a work in progress and I'll remove (WIP) from the title when I'm happy with it!





	Dragon Smoochers (WIP)

The news of the new couple spread easily through Berk. Assisted well by their all too cute PDA, mostly consisting of Eret dragging Ruffnut away from something to break or ruin.  
Hiccup was the first to complain about their new arrangement when Ruffnut skipped dragon training, leaving Tuffnut to tell the group about her date with Eret.  
"I can't believe her! Well I can but I don't want to..." Hiccup grumbled.  
"Since she's not here I'd like you three to clean the training pit, Astrid, you're coming with me." They jumped onto their dragons and were gone quickly, leaving a gust of wind behind them.  
“Perfect!” Snotlout threw Hookfangs saddle onto the ground, he looked around for confirmation that Tuffnut and Fishlegs were just as annoyed, neither of them met his eye. He snatched the saddle off the ground sheepishly and dusted it off before setting it on the saddle rack.  
“Snotlout!” As the short haired Viking turned around he received a broom to the face.  
“Sorry.” Fishlegs winced and hurried over to the converted storage room with a duster in hand.  
He swept angrily for awhile, then eventually he found himself calmed by the activity, then he felt annoyed again. How could he enjoy something so mundane? Deciding to once more try to complain about his petty problems Snotlout turned towards Tuffnut who was also... Just stood there? He had gripped onto the broom and was leaning against it, face downcast.  
“Hey! Get sweeping, no slacking!” He called over to him. No response.  
"Okay fine, I'll sweep this whole thing by myself." His mind wandered off again as he realised this particular spot was needing something more heavy duty than a broom. Then he felt a presence beside him and he twirled around swiftly, stance readied and broom... Just Tuffnut, although he was looking particularly brooding on this occasion. Snotlout stared quietly waiting for a response.  
"Punch. Me."  
"What?"  
Tuffnut exploded violently, "Punch me in the face!" He pulled Snotlouts' loose arm to his jaw "Right here!"  
"Are you sure?" Snotlout usually liked punching but the other boy had looked so sad before, he wasn't sure if it was right.  
"Yes!"  
"Okay..." He drew his fist back and landed a perfect punch right onto Tuffnuts jaw, he fell, sprawled onto the ground. Snotlout was concerned somewhat until Tuffnut swiftly hooked him in the gut, he would've yelled, "You good for nothing fuck! You asked for that!" If he hadn't have been winded and fell backwards. Tuffnut stalked over to him with that same odd expression raising his fist slowly. Snotlout was stronger and caught his fist, then grabbed the other to wrestle him to the ground. The blonde kicked him roughly and Snotlout thanked the gods he wore a codpiece as he pushed him to the floor.  
"What are you two doing?" Fishlegs had paused from dusting to observe the interaction.  
"We. Are. FIGHTING." The slender boy growled.  
"Um no we are not." He relaxed on the hold and Tuffnut pushed him away then stalked off out of the training pit.  
"What's his problem?"  
"Well he got into a fight with you."  
Fishlegs gave him a funny look.  
"Why do I have to fix it!" He gritted his teeth, "Don't answer that!" And he went after Tuffnut.

"Tuff! TUFF!" That guy was a fast walker, if he had walked that is, Snotlout wasn't sure he'd catch up to him. Hookfang heard his yelling and swooped down, roaring in his face.  
"Can you find that gods forsaken squirrel?"  
Hookfang snorted in confirmation.  
Soon they were heading towards the forest, it wasn't long before Hookfang landed heavily in front of the relatively small Tuffnut.  
"What do you want!" He yelled at the fellow dragon rider, still comfortably seated.  
"Just come here you good for nothing." Snotlout pointed behind himself, dreading the idea of an adult conversation with this guy.  
Surprisingly Tuffnut sat on down no problem, then he even had the balls to say; "Take us on up slow Hookfang." And patted the dragons side.  
"Ignoring that..." Snotlout sighed "Fishlegs thinks you have a problem with me, or something and we're like, adults now so..." He felt really shit at this.  
Tuffnut was so uncannily quiet.  
"I don't have a problem with you."  
"Then why did you start a fight."  
"Why do you care?"  
Why do I care? He thought intensely for a moment.  
"If we're not able to sort out your problem then I'm going to be pulling your weight including cleaning that pit."  
They were getting up pretty high now and it was always a wonderful sight. They both drank in the picturesque scene, fluffy trees gave way to smooth and jagged juts of land, water carved the landscape more magnificently than a master woodworker. Houses, farms and more familiarly, people, scattered the landscape. Topped by painted clouds and framed by the sparkling blue sea.  
"So...?"  
Tuffnut decided then to grip harder onto Snotlouts shoulders.  
"I'm not used to being alone."  
The words were so small yet they seemed to be louder than anything else in Snotlouts ear.  
How exactly do you adultly respond to this? Hiccup would know.  
"How, are you... Alone?"  
He had moved closer in this moment of vulnerability and Snotlout was glad he was faced away, he never responded appropriately to sadness like that.  
"My sister and, Eret. I'm happy for them, but now she spends more time with him. It's just weird."  
Snotlout nodded sympathetically.  
"I have no idea what that feels like."  
Tuffnut made a weird sound which anyone who'd been (friends?) in contact with him long enough would know to be a laugh.  
"I don't know how to be, uh, comforting?."  
"I never expected you to."  
"Then what! I'm not your sister you can't just attack me when you're upset!"  
No response. Was that too personal? Was it bad to hit the nail on the head or was completely swerving around the subject altogether better?  
"Clink." He felt just as well as he heard the sound of their helmets hitting each other. Tuffnut was giving him a full back hug. Snotlout felt incredibly proud, he allowed himself to. Away from everyone high up in the air, he didn't feel the need to put on anything more than he was.  
"I know. I'm sorry."

Hiccup and Astrid returned to the training pit and complimented the boys cleaning.  
"This place is just sparkling." Astrid gave a contented nod as she observed the hard work.  
"For once I'm pleasantly surprised!." Hiccup was smiling happily and gave Fishlegs a pat on the back, he thought for a second, "In a week or so you can have the day off."  
Fishlegs jumped up in the air with excitement whilst Snotlout complained about not getting the break immediately.  
"No breaks just yet, we have training to do." As the words left his mouth Ruffnut walked into the pit,  
"Training? Excellent!" Hiccup noted her pleasant mood and Tuffnut groaned, he couldn't deny she seemed happier than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome, if you have any ideas, requests or think I should edit something then tell me and I'll credit you.  
> The plan was to have 3 fics completed first before posting them. However I wanted to see how just writing on the fly went, so I may write two more or I might fix this one to make it fit as one story.  
> I'd also like to point out that characterisation and world might not be in line with canon, that's because I'm not fact checking much and to help fit two comedic side characters into a more seriously toned work. Its also more fun that way.


End file.
